<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecstasy~今夜はAll ♂ Night~[藏谦] by Parashiyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942439">Ecstasy~今夜はAll ♂ Night~[藏谦]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama'>Parashiyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>烤肉王子的后续：烤肉王子那会儿白石不是喝了乾的黑暗饮料变得特别亢♂奋嘛，谦也背他回家之后就发生了点什♂么。<br/>未成年人滑板车，不是真车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ecstasy~今夜はAll ♂ Night~[藏谦]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>左右位置有意义，虽然不是真车。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“叮——咚——”<br/>
“小藏回来了！”门里传来白石友香里的声音。<br/>
活泼可爱的妹妹噔噔噔地跑来开门，边抱怨道：“真是的，都几点了，小藏还只是个初中生吧……咦，谦也哥？”<br/>
打开门，只见忍足谦也正扶着脑袋耷拉的白石藏之介，站在门外不好意思地冲友香里笑着。<br/>
“抱歉友香里，今晚闹得有点疯，我把白石送回来啦。”<br/>
“呜哇，小藏这家伙怎么了，不是喝酒了吧？”<br/>
“没有没有，我们今晚吃了烤肉……”谦也边说，边吃力地扛着白石的一只手臂将他架进屋，“嘛，不过因为某些奇奇怪怪的人的奇奇怪怪的饮料，白石没法自己走回家，大概睡一觉醒来就好啦。”<br/>
谦也把白石放在客厅的沙发上。白石满脸通红，眼睛半闭半睁的，被放到沙发上时还不高兴地哼唧了几下，但始终没有要清醒的样子，确实像喝醉了酒。<br/>
“哎哎哎，谦也哥，你要走了吗，那小藏怎么办？”<br/>
“咦，他已经到家啦？”<br/>
“他的房间在二楼，我可搬不动他哦～”友香里俏皮地眨眨眼。<br/>
“啊……好吧……”谦也无奈地笑了笑，“抱歉友香里，那我把他搬上去，你先休息吧！”<br/>
“嘻嘻嘻，那小藏就交给你啦～”不知道在坏笑什么的淘气妹妹，扔下这一句就蹦蹦跳跳地跑回自己房间了。<br/>
“嘿咻……”目送完好友的妹妹，谦也铆了一股劲儿，把白石从沙发里拉起来，“喂，白石，稍微自己走一走吧，我们上楼回房间喽……”<br/>
“嗯……”白石依然舍不得睁开眼睛，在谦也的生拉硬拽下好歹扶着谦也的肩膀站了起来，没一会儿整个人又一软，挂在了谦也身上，谦也只好保持着这种羞耻的抱小孩儿的姿势开始往楼上挪，一步，两步……<br/>
谦也今天太累了，今天可是刚经历了和青学的一战，虽然自己没有上场比赛，但在场边为队友加油也耗费了相当的体力和精神力，加上晚上在烤肉店里一通大闹，谦也这个时候就差直接睡在地板上了。<br/>
终于，终于要到房间了……谦也扛着和自己差不多重的白石，此刻有着参加五千米长跑靠近终点时的那种心情，筋疲力尽，想着再撑一下就好……累死了，今晚都想直接在白石家打个地铺睡一晚了，他应该不会介意的。<br/>
当前脚终于迈进房间，谦也感到身上的负担突然变轻——原本趴在肩膀上的白石自己走了起来，还拉了谦也一把，他一个踉跄险些摔进房间，但下一秒又被白石拽了回来，一个反手按在了墙上。咔哒，房门被轻轻关上，自己则被白石用身体顶在了墙壁上。<br/>
“白石，你干嘛！”两人面对面紧紧地贴着，让本来有些困了的谦也瞬间清醒，想到妹妹就在隔壁睡着，只能用气声说话。<br/>
白石头一歪，埋进了谦也的颈窝，身体依然紧贴着，谦也推了几下推不开，这几下挣扎反而让白石原本垂吊着的手扶上了谦也的腰。这样的姿势保持了几分钟，谦也动弹不得。<br/>
“白石，白石？”谦也试探地问着，“不是睡着了吧……乖，我扶你到床上睡，再坚持一下……”一边说着一边把白石推开，却发现对方在用力对抗。<br/>
“明明是清醒的啊，别闹了快起来！”谦也有点生气，依然压着声音。<br/>
“谦也……救我……”白石依然将谦也牢牢锁在怀里，埋在颈窝的头不安分地蹭着，身体的其他部分也进行着若有若无的摩擦。<br/>
“白石，你到底怎么了？”听到“救我”两个字，谦也有些紧张了，“是不是哪里不舒服？”<br/>
“热……好热……”白石继续蹭着谦也的颈窝，一阵阵炽热的鼻息喷在颈部的皮肤上，痒痒的。<br/>
“呆子，热你还贴着我……”可白石贴得越来越紧，他猛烈的心跳似乎就要钻出自己的皮肤锤在谦也的胸膛上，谦也也开始感觉很热了。比起全身温度的上升，令他更为吃惊的是下身有一处滚烫，又好像有个硬硬的东西硌着。<br/>
“喂白石，你往裤子里放了什么石头啊……”石头？不对不对，那不是石头，那是……？！<br/>
那是令白石一反常态，全身发热的源头，正肿胀得不行，从那里发出来的信号一直刺激着中枢，让白石渴望着和谦也更加亲密的接触。<br/>
“好热……谦也……救我……”谦也的手被拉起来，放在了白石的领口，在纽扣上摩擦着，发出暗示。谦也可以读懂，他笨拙地单手把白石衬衫上的纽扣一个一个解开。<br/>
“都解开了，现在还热不热？”<br/>
白石没有回答，继续拉着谦也的手往下走，去到了裤裆。<br/>
“啊？！！这……这里也要解开吗？！”谦也羞得满脸通红，面前这个是他的好队友，网球部独当一面的帅气部长，也是自己憧憬的人，现在自己却要对他做这么下流的事？<br/>
一时无法思考，任由白石拉着自己的手在那里蹭啊蹭，他才发现白石的那里肿得厉害，烫得厉害。但理智使他始终不愿意去解开白石裤子的拉链。<br/>
白石不满地哼了一声，放下了谦也的手。正当谦也以为白石终于不再胡闹的时候，白石迅速拉开了谦也的裤链。<br/>
“干干干干嘛啊啊啊啊啊！？”内裤也被扯下了，谦也被吹进裤裆的凉风惊得一颤。<br/>
接着又是窸窸窣窣脱掉衣物的声音，却不是自己身上的。正疑惑着，发现自己和白石的那家伙被握在了一起。<br/>
“呃啊……！”惊慌和一种神秘的兴奋感一同袭来，谦也的呼吸急促了起来，全身的血液好像被点燃了，纵火点就在被握住的那里。白石的手继续动作着，时而握紧时而微微松开，伴随着上下撸动，直到手里已经有明显的湿湿黏黏的触感，使得手上的动作更加畅通无阻，一下，一下，每一下都让谦也全身的温度上升一些，每一下都让脑里的警戒和抗拒少一分。<br/>
自己好歹也是个健全的男子中学生，也不是从未试过自慰，但从来都是自己一个人偷偷地做，甚至不会经常和别的男生讨论，可是今天，他却和自己的好朋友以这样的方式进行，这感觉太奇怪了，他究竟在干什么……<br/>
理智也在慢慢模糊，逐渐放弃了思考的能力，名为快感的空气不断打进气球一般的身体，让身体膨胀，膨胀……颤抖着伸出来的手轻触着白石的手，原本是想阻止，回过神来已经变成帮忙了。<br/>
仅剩的一点理智被用在了克制自己的呻吟，谦也拼命阻止自己发出声音，将到喉咙口的呻吟全数转化为急促的呼吸。白石也喘得厉害，可能感到伏在谦也肩头呼吸有点困难，已经换成了额头抵着额头的姿势，继续卖力地工作着，气息交织在一起，让两人越来越兴奋。<br/>
“嗯……嗯……我好像……快要……”谦也感觉自己无比接近极限了，自己像个脱手的氢气球飞上云霄，外面的气压越来越低，逼近了气球爆炸的临界点。<br/>
“啪！”气球爆炸了。从里面喷射出积蓄已久的激情。<br/>
“哈啊……哈啊……”谦也感觉力气一下子被抽干，脚一软险些瘫倒，被白石拦腰抱住了。<br/>
“不是吧，你居然还……？”白石居然还硬着。<br/>
“谦也……还没结束呢……”白石边喘边说。<br/>
“不要……我好累……饶了我吧白石……”谦也的声音有气无力，他确实站着都有些困难了，今天的体力已经到极限了。<br/>
“好，那我们到床上去吧。”说完，抱紧谦也的腰，两人一步一步地挪到了床边，又一个趔趄一起倒在床上。<br/>
白石……这家伙怎么还这么精神，难道是我太弱了吗？谦也瞬间感到了一丝悲哀。<br/>
也许是高潮过后不应期的缘故，谦也感觉头脑清醒多了，一旦清醒，就想起了某些重要的事。<br/>
“喂喂喂，该不是因为今晚你喝了乾的那杯饮料吧……用甲鱼血做的那个？”<br/>
时间回到几个小时前，烤肉大胃王比赛进行中，四天宝寺中学和六角中学、青学同时吃到了四十碟，按照每吃完十碟要喝一杯乾特制饮料的规定，这一关的饮料是长得像可乐、实际上是放入了各种甲壳淡水乌龟的生血的壮阳汤。越前才喝了一口就晕过去了，毕竟还是小孩子受不了这种补，可是白石和黑羽喝了之后却变得很兴奋，脱了上半身，一边秀肌肉一边乱喊着“今夜all night”什么的，应该说这就是男孩和男人的区别么……虽然都是初中生……<br/>
完了，今晚我不会死在这里吧……这么一想，谦也更悲哀了。<br/>
两人的下身都已经脱了个精光，唯一好好穿着的只剩谦也的白衬衫了，然而这衬衫的衣角也已经被汗水和一些别的东西浸湿了。<br/>
“帮我到最后……好吗？”听上去是乞求话语，语气上却满是挑逗和诱惑。仰面躺着，借着窗外的月光看清的白石好看的脸庞就在眼前，谦也情不自禁地又红了脸，但是下半身却由于不应期的缘故依然处于麻木的状态。<br/>
“可是……我现在已经……软了啊……”这是什么语气啊，怎么竟然有些委屈，有些不甘，明明数秒前还在担心自己会不会死在这里。<br/>
“没关系，我来帮你硬起来。”白石迫不及待地俯下身去含住谦也的双唇，细细研磨着，待到紧绷的双唇有了放松的迹象便马上进攻到更深处，用舌头将身下人的口腔搅了个一塌糊涂。凌乱的闷哼散落在唇齿间，分不清是谁发出的了。<br/>
“谦也的声音……听起来很享受……有感觉吗？”结束了一个仿佛要把对方吃掉的深吻后，白石一边轻声询问，一边恋恋不舍地又三番两次贴上去，导致一句话被分成了好几段。<br/>
“嗯……啊……有一点点……”可不争气的下半身依然无精打采的。<br/>
“别急，我会让它精神起来的。”身上人的嘴唇贴着肌肤缓慢游走，一只手放在了谦也的衣领上，谦也只感觉上身刚因为衣服被解开而凉快了少许，马上又因为另一个人胸膛的热气而迅速升温。让自己升温的，还有那向下游走的嘴唇。<br/>
“啊！那里……”谦也倒吸一口冷气，他发现了自己身上一个新的开关。<br/>
前几天，在四天宝寺中学网球部更衣室里，大家都在换衣服的时候，谦也看着自己胸前的两点，提出了困惑：“为什么男的也要长乳头呢？”大家都在嘲笑他，只有白石涨红了脸，一脸责备的表情。<br/>
现在，在这两个敏感点被人又捏又舔又啃的当下，他好像知道了问题的答案。<br/>
“啊……好奇怪……为什么……嗯……”每被接触一次，就好像身体里的某个电路被接通，瞬间产生的电流迅速流向下半身，快感的冲击让整个身体都止不住颤抖。一次次的电击，终于让麻木已久的下半身再度觉醒。<br/>
“可以了……白石……已经可以了……”手伸向埋在胸前的白石的头，本想阻止，触碰到发丝的那一刻却又变成了爱抚，想让他停下来，又想再待一会。<br/>
白石不紧不慢地爬起来，端详起因为躁动难忍而将头歪向一边的谦也。<br/>
“好可爱……”白石抚上谦也毛茸茸的后脑勺，轻轻摩挲着，也许是感到不舒服了，谦也将头转过来，白石便一瞬间对上了谦也炽热的眼神。<br/>
“别这样……快点……像刚才那样……”语气里是平时根本听不到的撒娇和渴求。<br/>
白石咽了口唾沫，缓慢调整身体的姿势，让两人最敏感的东西抵在一起。但他没有像最初那样动作，而是拉起谦也的双手放在了那里。<br/>
“握紧了。”谦也将信将疑地照做，羞耻得不敢看向两人交叠的那地方，但此刻的羞耻心马上被比刚才任何一刻都要强烈的快感冲走了。白石用自己身体进退的动作形成了两人更加激烈的摩擦，酸和痒中夹带了一点点痛感，让谦也终于叫出了声，他的手也握得更紧，以寻求更多的快感。<br/>
此刻，两人是从岸边一步步走进名为快感的海水里，水越漫越高，波涛也越来越汹涌，两人却义无反顾地向更深处走去，直到水没过胸口，使他们呼吸困难，直到脚再不能着地，直到全身都被海浪吞没……<br/>
“白石……不行了……我快要去了……啊！”谦也今晚迎来了第二次高潮。<br/>
白石也到达了顶点，支撑着的双臂卸了力，整个人趴在了谦也身上，两个人就这样胸口贴着胸口一上一下地喘了好一会儿。两人都暂时失去了语言能力，但那如同一唱一和的喘息，也许算是最适合这个时候的甜言蜜语吧。<br/>
“谦也……”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“再来一次吧。”<br/>
“……蛤？”<br/>
“我又可以了。”<br/>
“我不行啊……！”<br/>
谦也竭尽今天最后一丝力气发出了拒绝。<br/>
“真的不行了……今天……一下子三次的话……我真的会……死……”<br/>
谦也的声音越来越小。<br/>
白石摇摇晃晃地支起身体，迷蒙着双眼查看谦也的状况。<br/>
谦也一动不动，眼睛也闭上了。<br/>
“……谦也？”<br/>
试探地喊了一声，没有动静，拍拍他的脸，也没有动静。<br/>
“不要死……不要死啊谦也！！——”</p><p>End</p><p>后记：<br/>
（1）谦也才没有精尽人亡呢，只是太累了睡过去而已。<br/>
（2）那一天之后谦也什么都想起来了，羞耻到想钻到地底下去，而且变得不敢靠近白石，还好在白石的告白攻势下告别了别扭，从此和白石幸福地生活在一起（？）<br/>
（3）两个人是互相暗恋，而且白石察觉到谦也的感情了，所以顺便主动攻略，绝不是强上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>